


Soft snuggles

by Bakir



Series: Candysnuggle Erotica [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakir/pseuds/Bakir
Summary: Sam and Gabriel snuggle wuggle after their night of hit passion.





	Soft snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Made for day 12 for a supernatural christmas advent "Staying in bed cuddling all day"

Gabriel smiled as he leaned close against Sam's chest, his hand gingerly tracing the man's impressive six pack as they both lay in serendipity. In turn Sam brushed his hand through his lovers hair of golden wheat. Completely relaxed now after their shared passion from just a few moments before. 

"You know Samsqauch you have to be the best lay I've ever had."

Sam rolled his eyes but ultimately he was blushing. "Yeah ha..thanks."

"I mean it, top rate, better than any porn sta-"

Sam put his hand over Gabriel's mouth to hush him. 

"Thank you Gabe." 

After a moment he removed the self made muffler and opted to wrap the arm around Gabe now instead. He dipped his head down to plan kisses on his bare forehead with continuous strokes in his hair as before. The archangel couldn't help but let a smirk overcome his features at Sam's flustered state. It amused him how one minute the man was completely dominating him and the next he was getting embarrassed so easily. The sun peaked through a cracked window which made the archangel's wings shimmer a brilliant luster. Though it also gave insight on just how long they had been..engaging each other so to speak. The blonde shifted against Sam and began to sit up slowly.

"Should I be going so you can get some sleep It's morning~?"

"No." Sam confirmed. He pulled the trickster back down, and locked his arms snuggly around him to prevent him from escape. "There isn't much left of the night anyway and not much to do so..just stay here with me all day." 

Gaberiel of course was estatatic at this idea and promptly nuzzled his face on the larger man's chest, He closed his eyes, not for any form of sleep but for an enhancement of that warm feeling. It was one of the few times Gabe actually stayed still. Sam reached his hand down to pet along the tendrils of those golden feathers his own eyes staying wide open as thoughts spread throughout his mind. This moment was perfect and nothing was gong to end it.


End file.
